


See You Again

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: A young Sirius Black appears and changes the course of the war.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113
Collections: Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Jan 2020 Roll-a-Drabble  
> Prompts: Sirius Black / Time Travel / First Line: As soon as she walked in, she felt the tension.

As soon as she walked in, she felt the tension. She looked between the five men sitting in the grimy kitchen of Grimmauld Place. 

One, her best friend, was clearly distraught. The second looked worn out and very confused. The third, his half-moon glasses glinted in the low light. The fourth, sneering at the fifth. 

And the fifth - a man she never thought she’d see again. At least not while she was alive. He looked alarmingly young and not like the man she had first met when she was fourteen. 

“Whoa, who is the bird? Nice to meet you love, the name’s Sirius Black.” 

Hermione stared opening, glancing between this younger Sirius and the other men in the room. “Yes, hello. I’m Hermione Granger.” She looked toward Remus. “What’s going on?”

A time-traveling Sirius Black was not the answer she expected and yet here he was. And he was going to need help staying hidden and learning about the world he lived in now. 

She literally had to drag him from the room as he attempted to row with Snape. They sequestered themselves in his old bedroom and he promptly whined and moaned about his predicament until he grew oddly quiet. 

“Sirius?”

He sat on the end of his bed, looking out the dirt-stained window. “They’re dead,” his voice was low. 

She had a good idea of who he was referring too. James. Lily. But was he thinking about the family he ran away from? The house they currently inhabited. 

Hermione sat down beside him, their thighs touching. “But you’re not alone.”

A sly smile came to his face, but it didn’t quite reach his gray eyes. “True. Do you have a boyfriend?”

* * *

When it was finally over, the wounded had been tended too and the dust had settled, Sirius sat down beside Hermione on a piece of crumbling stone, their thighs touching. 

“Are you hurt?” His voice came out lower than he intended, but he did a lot of odd things whenever Hermione was involved. 

She shook her head. 

He reached out and wiped some blood off her cheek. This last year and a half had been a whirlwind. Helping to keep Hermione’s parents safe, helping Harry and the Order search for Horcruxes, all the while falling - actually falling - in love with the witch sitting beside him. 

But he was hesitant because he was older and she was still a school girl when they first met. 

But those months in hiding. The late night talks. Academic debates. Snuggling by the fire when the cold and nightmares proved too powerful. 

“It’s over,” she said firmly. “It’s finally over.” 

“Yes,” he set his hand on her thigh, watching her blush and smile, “do you have a boyfriend?”

A flush of pink spread across her cheeks. “I do and if he sees you, he’ll be furious.”

“Oh?” He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers. “I think I’ll take my chances.”

“I think you should.” She gripped the sides of his face and kissed him hard. 


End file.
